


Concealed

by fxntasia



Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [5]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Dystopia, Insanity, Matter of Life and Death, Other, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785202
Kudos: 4





	Concealed

Surrounded by countless thoughts where he couldn’t speak up for what he truly believed in. He feared what would happen in the concealed society they lived in; all crowded in a big establishment, where the entrance would lead into a hallway, where soon one would have to crawl in order to get to the rooms. Among the hallways, against the wall, curtains bestowed themselves as they were the doorways to the rooms - where the big size soon showed itself. 

Further down, more rooms lay ahead. At the very end, there lay another door that would lead to the garage, which had a room attached to it - much more spacious to get there unlike the halls. 

Junhee felt cramped within the enclosed walls that seemed to close in further against him, to keep him concealed—trapped. He felt as if the last remaining bit of air would escape his lips, forcing him to shoot his last breath as the walls crashed down upon him. 

He slowly travered out the curtains that covered the entrance to his room, and he made his way to Yuchan’s bedroom. Surely, Yuchan wasn’t affected either, he thought. He certainly hoped that weren’t the case because if it was, he truly would be alone in this imprisonment - which supposedly is “for the better for their safety.” 

It was for “their sanity,” so they wouldn’t get afflicted by the sudden outbreak of what was occurring in the outside world. 

Yet even within the walls of the household, the people were beginning to be driven insane at the lack of outside communication. The little, white lies that were fed into their brains constantly rummaged in their thoughts that it began to make them lose their sanity; they could never come in contact with the outside society ever again. 

Park Junhee refused to stay inside forever; he needed to come in contact. 

He was exhausted from being concealed. 

Entering Yuchan’s room, he felt a shiver run down his spine at the eerie silence. 

The younger boy sat alone at the edge of the bed, facing the opposite way. He was murmuring strange, quiet things under his breath whilst he began to swing himself back and forth slowly - breathing steadily, although it slowly began to increment the closer Junhee got. 

“Y-Yu..chan?” Junhee’s heart jumped out in panic as Yuchan tackled him to the ground, his eyes dull. 

“We’re never gonna leave, nor see our friends, nor family, not have a future, nor ever escape, nor gain the freedom to have the liberty to do whatever we want because we’re fucking trapped here and we’re gonna be forced to—.” 

Junhee clamped his hand over Yuchan’s mouth, “You need sleep, young man. I see those bags under your eyes.” He huffed, lifting the boy up - leading him to his bed so he could rest. He waited until the boy fell asleep before he left. 

It was much too late to take Yuchan on his plan to escape their concealed punishment. 

He left the boy, leaving his things, and he crawled into the hallway, hoping he could make it to the entrance before he got caught. 

However, once he got much too close, the alarms went off - blaring in his ear. Panic arose within him, and he sped up. He was almost there; he couldn’t fail now. 

He was seconds away from escaping the insanity; he was seconds away from retrieving the freedom he was distraughtly removed from—

He disappeared from the establishment, yet the desired outside world he seeked was dry. 

No hint of life. 

No greens or blues; no humans wandering. 

It was all...empty and lifeless. 

Freedom wasn’t an option in this world, he remembered. 

They could never leave, never see their friends, never see their family, never have a future, never escape, never have the freedom of having liberty to do whatever they wanted because they were trapped until they are driven insane, where the only source of leaving is being forced to kill themselves. 

He sat at his bed, opening his eyes, staring blankly at the wall. 

He could never leave to the defunct outside world; his only option was to die since that is all he had been fed during the time of his long concealment. 

Dying was the only way to ensure  **_safety._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
